Light From a Fire
by Sora no Kioku
Summary: AkuRoku. He hated him. He hated him from the beginning. He hated the way he looked, acted. Hell, he hated his very existence. And oh, how he hated kids. But... why didn't he just finish him off in the beginning? What was holding him back?
1. Boring Day

A figure with spiky red hair sat on the top of the station tower, staring at the sun set. He didn't really care about the meeting that was going to happen in a few minutes. They were getting a new member. So what? It's not like the new member would change anything. He sighed then stood up. He stretched. "Well, I should get something to eat," he said to himself. Darkness swirled around him, engulfing him. The darkness disappeared, as well as the man.

He found himself in the kitchen. He walked to the fridge and opened it. "Hmm… Nothing," he said with a sigh as he closed it. He looked in the freezer. There were many sea-salt ice-creams in there. "Why does Xemnas get so much ice-cream? Nobody eats it," he said, closing the freezer door. He began to walk around the castle, his hands behind his head.

Deciding he was bored, he walked through a corridor of darkness, finding himself at the beach. "Why's this town so boring?" he asked with a yawn. He sat down in the sand, watching as the waves rolled. It was pretty hot outside, but he didn't care. He had to wear his black cloak every day, unless it was casual Friday or he wasn't on a mission or out in town. He hated it. Along with the black cloak, he had to wear black pants, boots, and gloves. Of course, he didn't have to wear a shirt underneath his cloak. He sighed in boredom then fell back into the sand. He watched as the clouds lazily drifted above.

He closed his emerald eyes, trying to remember what it was like to be a Somebody. He opened them again, knowing he might as well forget what it was like to be whole. In his opinion, he couldn't become whole again. Even if he did, he wouldn't be himself anymore. He would be somebody else. Somebody with a heart. Most likely he would forget everything that happened in the group he was in, the Organization XIII.

He watched the clouds drift by. "Such a boring day…" he muttered. He sat up, looking at the sun set. It was almost down all the way. He turned around. The sky was dark in the horizon, a few stars glittering. The meeting would've been done by now. He stood up, brushing the sand off of him. He didn't feel like going back to the Organization just yet. He needed some time alone, something he couldn't have done earlier. Darkness swirled around him once more and now he stood on top of the station tower. He noticed something in the corner of his eye and looked down.

Sitting practically right next to him was a small boy, around the age of fifteen. He had blonde hair, swept to the side. His blue eyes stared out across the town to the sunset. He didn't seem to notice that the other was near him. He seemed to be lost in thought. Maybe this was the new member they got?

The redhead frowned slightly. He had hoped to be alone, but that seemed impossible. "Hey, kid," he spoke out, his voice loud enough for the blonde to hear. No reply. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and at the same time, said, "Hey, kid!"

The boy jumped and looked up at the redhead. He stood up, making the hand fall off his shoulder. He started to back away. He glanced around nervously. "I'm… sorry… I didn't notice that… this is your spot," he said.

The redhead was surprised at the blonde's voice. It seemed so kind, gentle, and yet it had an edge to it. He didn't like the boy at all. No! He was a Nobody. He can't feel anything. He shook his head. "Just get the hell out of here," he demanded.

The boy accidently stepped too far back, his heel stepping off the edge. His eyes widened as he felt himself falling backwards, towards the ground. His other foot was lifted into the air as he continued to fall backward. He reached out his hand, trying to grab onto something. Anything! Nothing was there to grab.

The redhead shot forward, something he hadn't expected to do. He jumped off the edge and wrapped his arms around the boy. He opened a corridor of darkness and the two fell through. They soon found themselves on the ground, both of them unharmed. The redhead stood up, dusting himself off. He watched as the blonde stood and did the same.

The blonde looked up at the redhead and smiled. "Thanks," he said. The boy's voice just made Axel cringe. He didn't like this boy at all.

"I just didn't want you to die before I got to you," Axel replied, crossing his arms. He wanted to set something on fire. Why did the Organization have to pick up a kid off the streets? Rather, a boy that looked like he couldn't protect anything or even fight, for that matter. "I didn't quite catch your name," he managed to say, an irritated tone in his voice.

The boy's smile faded to a small one. "I'm Roxas," he replied, his blue eyes looking into the redhead's emerald ones.

The redhead didn't smile. "Right. Roxas. Stay away from me. That up there is my spot. Don't go there again or I'll kill you," he told the boy.

Roxas looked at the ground then returned to the redhead. "And you are…?" he finally asked.

"The name's Axel," he replied. He pointed at his head. "Got it memorized?"

Roxas smiled. "Yeah. I got it memorized."


	2. Partner

Back at the castle, Axel watched as the boy was eating his fifth ice-cream. It was so rude! Or at least that was what Axel thought. He couldn't help but to frown as the kid ate it. Having a new member was so bad, after all. But he did wonder how the boy could consume so much ice-cream without getting a stomach or headache. Maybe kids were like that. Now that he thought about it, Roxas seemed to be the shortest of the entire group, as well as the youngest. He began to wonder if the boy would fit in, not that he cared. If the boy didn't fit in, that would mean that he could get rid of him easier. He was surprised the cloak even fit the boy's small frame. The voice broke his thoughts.

"So why did you join?" Roxas asked, breaking the silence. He swayed his legs back and forth, careful not to kick the cabinets below him. Even on the counter he couldn't match Axel's height.

Axel shrugged, leaning on the counter opposite of where Roxas was sitting. "I don't know. Nowhere to turn to, I guess," he replied. He looked at the ground, hoping not to stare at the young boy. Despite his attempts, his eyes drifted back to the boy. What was this boy doing to him? Why couldn't he take his eyes off him? Was he afraid the boy would disappear? Nah, that couldn't be. Nobodies couldn't feel emotions, could they? Wasn't it proved that it's impossible because they have no hearts? If they didn't have hearts, why did Axel feel this thing inside his chest every time the boy smiled? "What about you? Why did you join?" he finally asked. His voice remained cold.

Roxas continued to lick his ice-cream. He seemed lost in thought, but that only lasted for a moment. He looked at Axel, his blue eyes staring into Axel's eyes. He didn't seem to be phased by Axel's attitude. "Well, I'm not exactly sure. Something just told me to join, I guess," he said.

Axel sighed. "Alright, then," he said. He did not feel comfortable around Roxas. He wished that he could just go back to the way he was before.

"Is something wrong?" Roxas asked, breaking the silence. It seemed that the boy noticed Axel's scowl.

Axel shook his head, keeping a straight face. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it," he said. He leaned against the counter again, watching as the boy ate the ice-cream. He was on his sixth now. "You're lucky that Xemnas bought so much ice-cream. Nobody even eats it," he told the blonde. He became lost in his thought again. What was this kid doing to him? He wanted to be alone. Most of the Organization members hated him, anyway.

"Number VIII, Number XIII, I would like to speak with you," said a voice.

Axel turned and looked at a man standing at the entrance of the kitchen. Like Axel, he wore a black cloak, boots, gloves, and pants. He had silver hair and a tanned body. His yellow eyes looked at Axel then Roxas. Xemnas. Axel didn't particularly like him, but he had to obey orders just so that he could stay. He sighed and pushed himself off the counter, turning his body towards the man. "Yes, Superior," he said.

Xemnas kept a straight face. He vanished with a swirl of darkness.

Axel sighed in relief. He turned to Roxas. "I suggest we go," he told him. He found himself on his throne after the darkness swirled around him. He sat back in his chair and waited for Roxas to appear, which he soon did. He sat in the throne right across from Xemnas. Roxas looked up at Xemnas as Axel looked around the room. It seemed that everybody was there. He wondered what this meeting would bring.

"I would like to appoint a partner for Number XIII, one who can show him everything," Xemnas announced. He looked around the room, giving each member the same look. His eyes settled on Roxas then Axel. "Number VIII, I would like you to escort Number XIII. Please show him everything and guide him for a few weeks. I leave it in your hands," he finally said.

Axel was surprised. He had got the exact opposite of what he wanted. He was going to stay near Roxas. He shouldn't stay near the kid, not when he made the redhead feel the way he always did around him. He knew it wasn't normal. Nobodies weren't supposed to feel. And yet… Why did he _feel_ worse when he was near Roxas? Was it that he had a heart all along, but didn't know? Could the emotions not be from the heart, but something from the state of mind? Or was it because of Roxas' arrival? Maybe he could have Vexen look into this later… But for now, he had to reply to Xemnas. "Yes, Superior. I will make sure that he knows everything," he said. He glanced at Roxas then portalled out of there. He found himself back into the kitchen when he meant to go to his room. Why did he appear in the kitchen?

The meaning came clear when Roxas appeared on the countertop, smiling at him. "So what now? What are you going to teach me?" he asked. God, did Axel hate this kid.


	3. Alone

Axel sat at the tower, thinking over everything. He had told the boy that his training would start tomorrow. They were going to practice fighting and he wasn't planning on holding back just for the boy. Who cared if Roxas died? He was just a new member and the Organization could always replace him. Besides, they didn't have hearts, so how could they care? Emerald eyes settled on the large, round moon. A full moon. He heard a portal open beside him and he twisted around his upper body to get a look at who it was. It was that boy again, the boy that never left Axel alone. However, the boy wasn't strong enough to open a portal yet, so who did? He shrugged the thoughts aside as he watched Roxas sit down next to him. "What are you doing here?" he practically snapped.

Roxas didn't cringe. What was wrong with this boy? Most people were afraid of the pyro, but he only shrugged. "I dunno. There's nothing to do at the castle and I think I might want to just hang out with you," he said. Again with the smile. How could this boy smile when Axel treated him like a rag doll?

Axel turned away. "This is my spot! I told you that before! Now get out of here!" he yelled, opening a portal for the blonde to walk through. However, he remained at his side, ignoring the portal and Axel's yells. How could he do that?

"I'm not leaving," Roxas replied, his voice stubborn. His blue eyes continued to stare at the horizon, not looking at Axel. It was almost as if he didn't want to look at him.

Axel cringed. "You're making one big mistake, XIII. Being in a higher rank, I demand that you go right back through the portal or I will report it to the Superior," he threatened. He didn't really want to talk to the Superior about the kid. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He wanted to be alone, like he always had been. Why did this kid have to come? He understood that the Organization needed more members, but why a kid?

Roxas stood up. For once he was listening. He walked through the portal after a moment's hesitation.

Axel sighed in relief. Finally the boy was gone. Every time he looked at the blonde, even if it was just a glance, it would tick him off. Maybe he hated children when he was whole, therefore he hated children when he was half. Half. That was right. He was only half. Half of something much greater. Without the other half, his heart, he couldn't feel. And why did he feel around this boy? How could he be ticked off just because of the small blonde? Could it be that the emotions don't come from the heart, but from something else? Everything confused him. He had no idea what was going on.

He wished the boy had never joined. Ever since he did, things had been hell for Axel. He was now in a living hell because of the boy. He wanted more than anything to get out. He knew he couldn't get back his heart and that would only make the living hell worse.

Grunting, Axel stood up, shaking away the thoughts. He couldn't think about this now, not when he needed to train the boy. Of course, that was tomorrow, but he needed his rest. He opened a portal, stepping through it. He threw off his cloak, letting it land on the floor. He then took off his black boots and pants to reveal blue boxers with flames at the bottom. He slipped on an undershirt and slipped into bed.

However, he couldn't go to sleep instantly like he usually did. His head was full of thought as of what to do to the kid during the training session. He decided not to kill the young blonde, for Xemnas would be mad at him. He needed to think of something… Either an excuse as of why the kid died or go easy on him until he got better at fighting. Finally his eyelids grew heavy and his emerald eyes closed, drifting to sleep.

--

He was rather rudely awoken by the sun, or so he thought. He opened his eyes again, squinting at the light shining through the window. He sat up, letting the covers fall off him. Yawning, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and made his way to his closet. He pulled out a black cloak, black pants, you know, the usual. He then headed out into the hallway. He grabbed a red towel, making his way to the shower.

Once there, he let the warm water run over his body. It was relaxing for him. He turned off the water and stood there for a minute, waiting for the steam to disappear. He always liked his showers hotter than the rest of the Organization. He stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel. He then dried himself, throwing on his clothes. He began to dry his hair then he just left it alone. It always remained spiky, no matter what he did.

He made his way to Twilight Town, to the Sandlot. He looked around for the boy, spotting him sitting on a bench. How long had he waited? He walked up to the blonde. "Hey, kid. It's time to start practicing," he said.


	4. Confusion

The boy looked up at Axel and smiled. Surprisingly, the older Nobody didn't scowl in return. Instead, he just pulled the boy to his feet. He lead Roxas to the middle of the Sandlot, summoning his weapons. He waited for the other, but soon noticed that he did nothing. "Hey. Summon your weapons," he told the blonde.

The other just stood there. "Umm… What are my weapons?" he finally asked, breaking the silence. What? He didn't know what his weapons were? How was that even possible? Maybe Axel was right; the boy didn't know how to fight.

With a sigh, Axel dismissed his weapons, crossing his arms afterwards. "Look, kid. You have to have a weapon. Xaldin has six lances, Vexen has a shield, Zexion has a big ass book, and so on. It'll just come to you," he replied, slightly ticked off. He couldn't believe that the boy couldn't summon weapons or even know what weapons he had.

Roxas glanced side to side then returned his gaze to Axel. "How do I do that?" He seemed a little timid now. That meant that he was slightly frightened by the pyro, right? But how did he not know how to summon weapons? God, this boy confused Axel.

"Look, kid, it's easy. Just look deep inside yourself and it'll just come to ya. It isn't rocket science," Axel replied, a harsh tone to his voice. He was becoming very irritated just by looking at the boy, but now he was about to snap. Usually the pyro couldn't hold in his anger, which he obtained easily, his element being fire.

Roxas hesitated. Axel could see it. He could feel it. Then he held out his hand and a black Keyblade appeared. He examined the weapon, surprised. "What is this thing?" he questioned. It was clear that the other had never seen this type of weapon before.

"Hm. A Keyblade bearer, eh? You must be _his_ Nobody," Axel said. He watched as the other gave him a confused look. He decided it was best to keep quiet, but why should it? It wasn't like Xemnas would find out. "Sora. The Keyblade bearer. He was turned into a Heartless some time ago. It seems that you have his weapon as well. The Keyblade," he replied.

"Number VIII, that is information you must not reveal," announced a voice.

Axel cringed and turned around to face Xemnas. "Yes, Superior, but can I ask why?" he questioned. He didn't know exactly why he couldn't tell the boy who his Somebody was. It was pretty easy to find out, seeing how they got their names from creating an anagram from their Somebody's name and adding an 'X' somewhere in there.

Xemnas didn't budge. "It is unimportant and he must not know his true self. I fear that we will lose a member if we tell him the truth. We must take him to Namine immediately," he replied. He strode up to Roxas. "Come, Number XIII. I would like you to meet a dear friend."

Roxas looked up at the other. "What about my training?" he questioned.

"We will train later. But for now, why not rest? Number VIII does tend to get a little… rough on his trainees," Xemnas replied. He opened a corridor of darkness and led the boy through. Axel could only stand and watch.

Well, there went his chance to get rid of the boy. But why did Xemnas protect him? That wasn't like Xemnas to do something like that. Usually he would let Axel finish off the members he thought were weak. He had always done that. That was why the Organization only had twelve members before Roxas came along. It was because of Xaldin and Axel.

Axel walked through a portal he had created himself and looked out across the horizon from the bell tower. He then sat down on the edge, just staring at the sea in the distance. Maybe someday he would go there. A slight breeze picked up, toying with Axel's hair. At least he got what he wanted. To be alone. But now the boy would have his memories erased. How far back, he did not know, but he knew he would soon find out.

The answer came clear a few hours later as Axel opened the fridge door. He had become particularly hungry after a long swim on the beach. His hair was still plastered to his neck, soaking wet with the salty water. He sat cross-legged on the floor, just staring into the fridge.

"Hey, Axel," said a voice behind him. Axel cringed, knowing exactly who it was. He didn't turn around, now knowing that the blonde still remembered him. He had hoped that all his memory of himself would be erased from the boy so he wouldn't have to see him again.

"What do you want?" Axel grumbled. He opened a drawer and pulled out a Granny Smith apple. Those were his favorite, for they had a sour taste. He stood up, closing the door with his foot as he made his way to the sink. He washed the apple with warm water as he waited for a reply. He was able to dry it and take a bite before the boy finally spoke.

"I dunno. I just wanted to see you. Besides, I was thinking about getting some sea-salt ice-cream for myself," the boy replied with a smile. Or what Axel guessed was a smile, for he wasn't turned towards him.

Axel knew now that only the part where he had told Roxas about his Somebody had been erased, but not everything else. He took another bite out of the apple. "Whatever… Just get out of my sight," he grumbled. The next words he heard made him fall silent. "Why do you hate me so much?" Why did he hate the boy? He couldn't find that out, either. He wanted desperately to know why he 'hated' the other. Or was this really hate? Did he really like the boy, but wanted to mask it over with hatred? If he truly hated the boy, wouldn't he have killed him already? Just what was this? What was the boy doing to him?

The pyro swallowed the piece he had just taken and turned around to speak to the boy, opening his mouth. He then closed it again, realizing that the boy wasn't there. He then had the thought that he had hurt the boy somehow and almost felt… bad for it. Maybe the boy had portalled off, for he could portal a few blocks away. The redhead frowned and threw the apple away, no longer feeling hungry.


	5. Sunset

Axel walked through the hallways, careful not to make a sound save for the tapping of his boots. He was determined to find the boy. Why, he would never know. He turned the corner and saw a blonde turn the next one. He ran forward, no longer caring if someone heard him running. He skidded around the corner, at the same time yelling 'Roxas!".

Demyx turned around. "Hmm? Roxas? He's in the library, I think. He's talking to Zexion. He asked me to leave, saying that it was important," he said.

Axel stood there, dumbfounded as the other blonde walked away. Well, at least he knew where Roxas was. He continued down the halls and towards the library. He put a hand on the doorknob, but stopped as he heard voices from the other side. Careful not to make a sound, he leaned against the door, pressing his ear against it.

"But think about it. Axel wouldn't hate me so much if he didn't have a heart. Or at least emotions. Maybe the heart isn't something you can feel very easily unless you truly believe it's there. I already know a heart isn't something you can see." Axel knew that voice very well. The image of Roxas appeared in his head. But, unlike other times, he wasn't being thrown out of Organization XIII. He was smiling at the redhead.

A sigh. "Roxas, we don't have hearts. Thus, we cannot feel these 'emotions'. The heart is what gives you emotion." A calmer voice.

"But, Zexion! Why would I feel like he hates me if I didn't have a heart? How could you want hearts so much if you didn't have a heart? Want is a feeling; an emotion. There's proof right there!"

"Stop it with your nonsense, boy!" Zexion hissed, making Axel cringe. For some reason, the pyro didn't like others yelling at the boy. "You know nothing! You will never understand anything because of that! You are a Nobody, Number XIII! Nobodies can't feel! We don't have hearts!" Axel clenched his fists to avoid bursting through the door.

"But, Zexi- GAH!" A thud, as if something had hit the boy, shortly followed by a clattering of books falling. A moment of silence. Axel strained to hear something. Anything! Nothing. He began to worry. What if Zexion had done something to Roxas? What if Roxas was buried underneath piles of bookshelves? Without a second thought, Axel opened the door and walked through as if he hadn't been spying on the two. He instantly spotted the boy against a bookshelf, books all over him. It looked as if he were thrown. He shot a glare at Zexion and calmly walked towards the boy.

He knelt down beside the blonde and examined him. Seemed like he was still conscious. He watched as the boy's deep blue eyes shifted from Axel to the floor, as if scared what he would do. Axel stood up and looked down at Roxas. "Hey, kid. Get up," he commanded.

Roxas obeyed and stood up, dumping the books that lay on top of him onto the floor. He avoided Axel's gaze. Axel then spotted a red mark on the back of Roxas' neck. He looked at Zexion. "I'll be taking the kid now. There is still much more to learn," he said. He turned on his heel. "Come," he said before walking out, knowing that Roxas was trailing after.

Once they got out of the library, he closed the doors and instantly turned to Roxas. He looked him over yet again. The boy still didn't look up from the ground. "Hey, you alright?" The blonde seemed surprised by this question and instantly looked up at Axel. He watched as the other nodded.

Axel found himself smiling slightly. "Good," he said softly. He noticed the blonde smile. His smile faded instantly as he straitened. "I don't want you being all beat up before we start your training. You won't be able to learn anything if you're hurt," he said, hiding his true feelings. He was relieved that the boy was alright, but didn't exactly know why.

Roxas' smile faded and he looked away. "That's all you care about, don't you? I heard about how you murdered the ones you thought didn't meet your requirements. You're the hardest on any of your trainees and you only care about strength. I don't know why Xemnas paired me with you, but I don't like it one bit. I don't like being treated like a tool just for your pleasure. I'd rather die than be with _you_ any longer," he said in an uncaring tone before he turned on his heel and walked away. "You don't have to worry about training me anymore. I'll train by myself. Just don't come near me anymore."

Axel stood there, completely stunned. He hadn't known that he had hurt the boy. He watched the blonde's retreating form until it turned the corner. He was… hurt by Roxas' words. He felt like obeying them, but then again, he didn't want to. He had never obeyed anyone, even if they were higher in rank. He only obeyed Xemnas because he had to. If he didn't, he would be finished off. Just like the… others…

He then realized how harsh he had been on the boy. He treated the other like any other Nobody he had encountered. Most of the Nobodies he had encountered were created when they were adults, making them adults as well. But why was this Nobody so different? How did his Somebody have a strong enough heart to create a Nobody such as Roxas? Did Sora actually have that much heart? He shook the thoughts from his head. "Well, at least I don't have to rain anybody," he said, forcing a smirk.

He didn't realize how fast the smirk had faded. He portalled to the clock tower again. He stared off at the sunset, his knees to his chest and his arms folded on them. He rested his chin in his arms, feeling the slight breeze that was always there. He glanced at his side, knowing that there was usually a blonde sitting next to him. He let out a sigh then looked back at the sunset.

Just what was happening to him? He hadn't felt this way ever since he had a heart. He didn't even feel anything when he killed a trainee. He closed his eyes and the snapped the open again when the image of Roxas came to his mind. The empty void in his chest felt heavier than usual as well as emptier. Axel buried his head in his arms, closing his eyes once more. He had to figure out what was happening to him. He had to at any cost. He couldn't wait for the answer any longer.


	6. Confession

Axel sat on the clock tower, looking out across the town at the sunset. He had been doing that a lot lately, ever since Roxas had told him to stay away. He let his feet dangle over the edge as his hands were folded in his lap. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought about Roxas. That was the only thing he could think about lately; Roxas. Even if he tried to get his mind of the boy, he couldn't. Even missions couldn't get his mind off the blonde.

Axel just couldn't bear not being with the other. He had even begun following Roxas around, like a lost puppy. Of course, he made sure not to be seen. He was afraid of what Roxas might do if he were caught. He had even been neglecting his daily duties as an Organization XIII member just to catch a glimpse of the boy. Finally, it dawned on him.

"But… That can't be…" he said softly, placing his hand on his chest. He had the sudden urge to tell the boy, no matter what. He stood up from his position, feeling rather confident. He took a deep breath before disappearing within a corridor of darkness, soon appearing in the kitchen. To his surprise, Roxas' back was towards him. And of course, the blonde was getting more sea-salt ice-cream. "Hey, Rox," he said.

He watched as the other jumped then looked at him. Deep blue eyes narrowed as the blonde glared at him. "What are you doing here, Axel?" the blonde asked, almost as if the redhead's name was poison.

Axel glanced around nervously then sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for being a jerk. I just didn't' know what I truly felt," he said. He watched as the other motioned him to go on. He hesitated before going on, "I… realized what I've actually been feeling… It's kinda weird saying this, but Roxas… I… I love you." The blonde made no move to say anything.

The pyro let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I should've never said anything," he said softly before letting the darkness swallow him whole. He soon found himself in his room. It never looked so… empty before. So cold, uninviting. "Well, I was rejected. That's that…" he said to himself. He couldn't even describe what he was feeling. His chest was heavy, hurting.

Before Axel could do anything, even blink, he heard a voice behind him, saying his name. T him, it was Heaven and Hell combined. Painful, yet healing. The redhead hesitated before turning around to face the blonde, the one who he hated, yet loved at the same time. He couldn't even looking into those eyes. He knew all too well what pain they could and would cause to him. "What, Roxas?" he asked. His voice wasn't rude or annoyed like it usually was. No, it was far from that. His voice was soft, carrying pain inside it. He looked up as the blonde spoke.

"Axel, I should be the one saying 'sorry'. I didn't say anything back there, like I should have," he said, walking towards Axel. He looked rather calm compared to Axel. The younger Nobody stopped when he was in front of Axel. "But… I can't say anything. Words won't describe it," he finished in a soft tone. He didn't give the other time to respond before he stood on his tip-toes.

The next thing the redhead felt were soft, tender lips pressed against his own. His emerald eyes widened as blue ones closed. He soon gave into the kiss, closing his eyes as well. He wrapped his arms around the smaller frame of the blonde, pulling him closer until there was no space left between their two bodies. Axel leaned forward and down so that the blonde didn't have to stand on his tip=toes. He didn't even notice the small hands that were pressed against his back.

Deciding to take it a step further, he parted his lips and bit the other's bottom lip lightly, causing a surprised gasp from Roxas. He took advantage of this and slid his tongue inside, exploring every nook and cranny. He then let his tongue caress the other's, hearing the soft moans from the blonde. Neither male noticed that they were inching towards the bed. Soon, Axel found himself over Roxas, his hands flat against the bed, near Roxas' head. His knees were on both sides of the blonde's legs, pinning the other down. Roxas' hands were interlaced within Axel's hair, not breaking the kiss.

Axel's right hand moved from the bed to the top zipper of Roxas' coat, slowly unzipping it. He didn't realize that their loves were already on the floor until he explored the newly-exposed skin with his hand, massaging every bit of it. He finally broke the kiss, opening his eyes about halfway as he begun kissing the boy's jaw line. He then moved to the neck, sucking and nipping on the skin lightly. He led a trail of kisses and nips down the blonde's chest until his chin came into contact with the top of the black pants Roxas wore. That's when he heard the blonde's voice.

"Stop," the other whispered. Axel raised his head, looking up at the blonde, who was bright red. "I… I'm not ready." Axel nodded and sat up, careful not to sit on the boy. He leaned forward and kissed the boy's forehead. He pulled away after a split second, resting his forehead against the boy's and looked into the deep blue eyes. "I understand. You're ready when you're ready, but now's not the time, right?" the redhead asked softly to get a nod from the Keyblade Bearer. He smiled softly and pecked Roxas on the lips. "Don't worry. I'll still love you. I'm not going to make do anything you don't want to do."

---

Axel stood in the kitchen, grabbing out two sea-salt ice-creams from the freezer. He knew that the boy loved sea-salt ice-cream, although he didn't like it as much. He unwrapped the bars, throwing the wrapper away and closing the freezer door before disappearing to the station tower. As he suspected, Roxas was sitting there, staring out at the sunset. The redhead sat down. "Hey, Rox. I got you something," he said. When the other turned to him, he handed the ice-cream to the other. "I was guessing that you wanted some ice-cream, so I got you some for you."

Roxas smiled and began to lick the ice-cream, looking out across the town at the sunset again. "It's funny. You hated me at first. I was just another Nobody," he said. He nibbled on the ice-cream a bit before continuing. "We even met here, at this clock tower."

"Yeah. And then you fell," Axel finished for Roxas. "Don't go falling off clock towers. I won't always be there to catch you and portal you somewhere else." He munched on the ice-cream, unlike Roxas. He thought for a moment. "But it is funny. One week, you're hating someone's guts then the next, you love 'em to death. It's funny how it works."

Roxas nodded. "Exactly." He smirked. "But you're now a pedophile, Axel."

Axel choked on his ice-cream as Roxas said this. He began to cough, but then looked at Roxas. "Hey! Don't say that! You hurt my feelings," he joked with a small smile. He looked out at the sunset again. "But I guess you're right. I'm 22, you're 15. We're both Nobodies. Male Nobodies, at that. We're not supposed to feel, yet we do."

Roxas nodded once more. "Yeah. But think about our elements. I'm light, you're fire. They're almost the same thing. Light comes from a fire. They're both warm," he said. He didn't stop nibbling on his ice-cream.

Axel thought about this for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, you're right. So what you're saying is that we belong together?" he questioned, looking at Roxas. He watched as the other nodded before turning back to the sunset. "Well, I guess you're right. It's the only explanation, seeing how I used to hate you."

"Hey, Axel?" The pyro looked over at the other. "What is it that you like about me? I mean, when I look at myself, I only see a kid. I can't fight very well, I can't portal very far without collapsing, and there are many blondes with blue eyes in the Organization. What makes me so special?" The blonde kept his eyes on the horizon, not once looking at Axel. He wasn't even eating his ice-cream anymore.

Axel pondered about this for a moment, trying to figure out the truth behind why he liked the kid. He then shrugged and bit off some of his ice-cream. "I dunno. Probably you're attitude. You've got a lot of youth in that. And me? I'm fire. I have a pretty uncontrollable personality. You're the only one who can calm me without having me burn something down," he said with another shrug. The redhead smirked and ruffled Roxas' hair. "And you're so cute. Who wouldn't like you?"

Roxas' face turned a light tint of red. He looked back at the pyro then at the sunset. "Hmph. I am not cute," he said with his childish pout that Axel found absolutely adorable. He crossed his arms across his stomach, careful not to get ice-cream on his cloak. He stuck out his bottom lip and tilted his chin downwards, slouching the slightest bit.

Axel laughed, ruffling the blonde's hair. "And that's why I think you're so cute. Your pout is just adorable," he teased, sticking out his tongue playfully. He looked down at the now-melting ice-cream. "I suggest you eat the rest of that before it melts all the way, Rox," he said, motioning towards the ice-cream.

Roxas lifted his hand, his pout fading instantly when he saw it. "Oh. Right. I actually forgot about this," he said with a nervous smile before he licked all the juice away. He then began to nibble on the edge, staring out across the town at the sunset. "Hey Axel? Think that we could stay like this forever? You know, together?" he asked out of the blue. Man, the boy was random.

Axel pondered for a moment then looked at the sunset as well. "Well, I don't think we can be together forever, but I'll sure try. I promise I'll protect you, no matter what. I'll only leave if it's an absolute must," he replied. He knew that he couldn't lie to the blonde. If the Superior found out about their relationship, there would be hell to pay. Just the thought of the Superior knowing about Roxas and Axel made the redhead nervous, although he never showed it. "As long as you promise me one thing; don't ever leave the Organization," Axel said at last.

The pyro looked over at the blonde to see him nod. Roxas looked over at Axel. "Yeah. I won't leave. I'm happy here. There's no reason to leave," he said with a soft smile, causing a small smile to form on Axel's lips.

Axel wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him closer. He felt the other's head rest against the side of his chest as he looked back at the sunset. He took a bite out of his ice-cream, not letting go of Roxas. He felt rather protective of the other. It was then that he promised himself that he would always protect Roxas, even if it meant betraying the Organization.


	7. Broken

Axel let out a deep sigh as he walked through the halls. How was he going to break this to Roxas? He had no idea how, but he knew that he would have to do it. And soon. He knew that he had promised himself that he would always stay near Roxas, but he couldn't. Not with this mission. Besides, that was three months ago.

Finally, the redhead gathered up some strength and walked to the room with the roman numeral XIII nailed onto it. He knocked softly before entering to find the blonde at his desk, writing something on a piece of paper. "Hey, Rox. I need to talk to you," he said softly, making his way over to the bed. He sat down on it, realizing that he had gained Roxas' complete attention. "I… have to leave for another castle," he told the blonde.

Roxas didn't say anything for a moment. He just stared at Axel with a questioning gaze. "How long?" the boy questioned.

"I don't know for sure. I could be gone for a year, I could be gone for a week. I have to keep an eye on some of the members. They've been acting strangely. Xemnas thinks that they're planning on betraying the Organization."

Roxas' eyes narrowed at Axel and he stood up. "You said you wouldn't leave me!" he yelled, looking up at the redhead.

Axel cringed at these words, but continued to the door. "I'm sorry, Rox, but I have to go. We're leaving today. I'll make it up to you. I promise." He left the room, ignoring the yells for him to come back and explain everything.

---

The young blonde stared out the window, up at the heart-shaped moon. He sat on his bed, his elbow propped up on a window to hold his head up. He couldn't sleep. Not tonight, at least. He let out a sigh then finally moved away from the window, crawling off the bed. The silvery rays that filtered through his window were all the light he needed as he looked around his almost empty room. His eyes lingered particularly on a picture of Axel and Roxas that was taken in Twilight Town.

The Nobody shook his head as he placed the picture face-down on the dresser. "You idiot… You haven't come back…" he muttered before walking out of his room. It had been six months since Roxas had seen Axel, but he still hadn't come back. Roxas had considered many times on leaving the Organization just because of that. He had no reason to stay. Not anymore. Even Demyx didn't hang out with him like he would after Axel left.

It sickened Roxas. It seemed that all the members had someone to turn to. Everyone but him. Xemnas had Saïx, Xigbar had Xaldin, Luxord had Xigbar. And Demyx? Hell, he had everybody wrapped around his finger. The blonde sneered and quickened his pace before opening a corridor of darkness and appearing in the kitchen. He opened up the freezer and pulled out a sea-salt ice-cream. He was just about to eat it when he heard a voice behind him. "There you are. I thought you would be in your room or at the clock tower."

Roxas dropped the ice-cream to the floor, no longer caring for it. That voice… That voice was so familiar. The blonde whirled around to see a redhead leaning against the wall in the dining room, a smirk on his face. Tears formed in Roxas' eyes. He ran towards Axel and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, his head buried into the cloak. "You idiot! You left me here! You didn't come back for six months!" he yelled, his voice slightly muffled by the cloak. He stood on his tiptoes and tilted his head up to press his lips against Axel's, but he was stopped by a finger. He gave Axel a confused look before letting go and backing away.

"Not right now, Roxas." No… Axel never used that name… Not ever since they had kissed for the first time… It had always been 'Roxy'; not 'Roxas'. "I still have some things to do. I have to report to Xemnas about the incidents at Castle Oblivion." The redhead disappeared within darkness, leaving a confused and hurt Roxas behind.

The blonde looked towards the ground. "He just wants to get it out of the way… That's all…" he told himself softly.

But months passed and Axel still avoided Roxas and said that he had things to do. Roxas became even more and more distant from Axel. He found himself sitting at the clock tower often, waiting for Axel to come. But he never came. He always claimed that he had a mission when there clearly wasn't any. Even on the days that Axel said he would devote to Roxas (which were Saturdays, when the Organization had no missions whatsoever), Axel would still avoid Roxas and go off by himself.

The blonde let out yet another sigh as he leaned his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes, tilting his head up towards the ceiling of the dark room as he sat on the bed. His legs were folded so that his feet lay flat against the bed, his arms crossed over them. He opened his eyes about halfway, tears running down his cheeks. "I should have never trusted you…" he whispered softly, as if talking to the pyro who never came for him.

Roxas reached up and placed a hand on his chest. The space felt empty, but it ached. It felt… broken. Broken into a million pieces that could never be mended back to together, no matter how hard he would try. He closed his hand into a fist as his shoulders shook due to the amount of tears that now fell. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his face into his knees as he let the tears just rain down. It was then that the blonde decided. He would leave the Organization.

---

A week later, Roxas found himself walking down a dark road in The World That Never Was. He spotted Axel leaning against one of the buildings, watching him, but he paid no attention to the redhead who had broken him. He continued, not even glancing at him. He kept his eyes dead ahead with a determined look on his face, although he was screaming to turn back on the inside. He stopped when the redhead spoke. "You're mind's made up?"

Roxas turned his head to look over his shoulder so that he could see Axel. "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know," was his reply. Sure, it wasn't the entire truth, but he had decided that it was best to use that excuse. The question was nagging at him, after all.

"You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel yelled, pushing himself off the wall to emphasize his point. Pointless, he knew, but he hoped that it would make the blonde stay. He watched as the blonde turned and was about to leave. "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

"No one would miss me," Roxas said over his shoulder before walking forward again, intent on leaving Axel and all his memories behind. He didn't care if the Organization wanted him dead. It didn't matter to him. The only thing that mattered to him was Axel. And clearly, the redhead didn't care about him anymore. It was no use staying here or even living anymore; not if it meant that the blonde had to live, watching as the pyro grew even more distant.

He felt a pang as the redhead said the next words, but completely ignored him. "That's not true… I would." He continued walking, leaving Axel behind.

Roxas continued his journey to find Sora. He knew that if he were to meet him, he would most likely not exist anymore. And he could forget about Axel and everything else. But many obstacles stood in the way. First Riku fought him, then he was put in a virtual Twilight Town with friends he had never met, then Axel came back into his life. When he remembered everything about Axel, he only hated him more. "He shouldn't have come," he kept telling himself when he thought nobody was listening.

Finally, Roxas was able to meet Sora, his other. But the brunette was asleep. As the blonde looked up at the other, he knew that he would never see Axel again. "You're lucky… Looks like my summer vacation is… over," he said. He watched from behind the eyes of Sora as he encountered the Organization members, including Axel. But he no longer cared for the redhead. The blonde wasn't even Roxas anymore. He was Sora. He was whole. And yet, he still remembered everything. He lived inside Sora, trapped inside the body without a will of his own, watching from the eyes of his other, the one who trapped him.

He wanted to scream for Axel not to do that attack, but he couldn't. He wanted to hold Axel one more time before he faded, but he wasn't able to. He wanted to get out of Sora to tell Axel "I love you" one last time, but Sora kept him trapped. Like a ghost, he watched in the background as the scenery shifted. Finally, he was able to get out, but he only fought Sora. He was then trapped inside the other once more. For years, he watched his life go by. No… Not his life. _Sora's_ life. Even after all those years, the blonde still remembered the words the redhead had said.

_Let's meet again in the next life._

He still repeated those same words, although he knew nobody could hear it, not even Sora. "Yeah. I'll be waiting."

---

Spiky blonde locks bounced as the young boy, 15 of age, walked down the sidewalk where cars passed right beside him on the road. With a backpack slung on one shoulder, he continued through the heat of summer. He hated summer school. He hated it and always will. Just because he had failed French, he had to take summer school. He stopped at a crosswalk, but noticed that something was tugging him in a different direction. The urge to just turn the corner and walk in the direction he was being drawn to grew stronger and stronger until he could bear it no longer. Finally, the boy gave up and he followed the urge. He walked alongside the rock wall that separated the park from the sidewalk until he got to the opening. He was curious as to why the urge led him here, but right when he stepped into the park, he spotted exactly what he was drawn to.

He felt his heart stop as he stared at the man leaning against the tree and he couldn't help but notice that the other was playing with a lighter and looked as if he was waiting for someone. Images he had never seen before flooded into his head. And most of them consisted of the redhead he was staring at just now. He dropped his bag and sprinted towards the redhead, tears in his yes.

"Axel!" he called. Once he was close enough, he latched onto the redhead and buried his face within the fabric of the other's shirt. He felt strong arms wrap around him like they used to back then. Back when he didn't have this life. His shoulders shook as he cried even more, his blue eyes closed tightly.

"Shh. It's ok, Rox. I got ya. I'm right here. Don't cry," the redhead said soothingly as he stroked the blonde's hair. He then leaned down just as Roxas stood on his tiptoes. He felt lips against his own and knew that he had been wrong. He _did_ have a next life. And he _did_ see Roxas again.


End file.
